recuerdos olvidados de un pasado perdido
by Titan Lover forever
Summary: Kory es una chica de 17 años que se acaba de mudar a ciudad gótica. Ella ha pasado por tanto sufrimiento que su madre hizo lo posible por hacer que lo olvidara, pero una serie de hechos han sido muy familiares para Kory en su nueva vida y sus amigos con ayuda de su madre harán todo lo que esté a su alcance para que no vuelva a sufrir lo vivido durante esos años. -Espero, así sea-
1. Capítulo 1

_** hola! bueno, como verán esta es la primera historia que publico, tan solo tengo 2 capítulos aunque supongo que cuando publique el otro, tendrá bastantes cambios, porfavor ténganme paciencia y por último:**_

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics y warner**_

_**PD: si me pertenecieran, juro que tendrían la sexta temporada junto con (si no es una mala idea) un Liveaction, pero bueno, no me pertenecen u.u, sin más que decir, a leer se ha dicho!.**_

* * *

_**Primer día de clases: **_

_**C**__**onociendo nuevos amigos**_

Primer día de clases en la enseñanza media, sonó la alarma a las 7:00am en punto, avisándome que ya era hora de levantarse, la apagué y me dispuse a recuperar mi sueño nuevamente hasta que un par de minutos mas tarde la voz de una persona familiar entró a mi pieza diciéndome que debía levantarme.

-Rápido hija levántate es tu primer día de clases, en este colegio

-Pero mamá nadie va a la escuela en su primer día de clases, déjame dormir -Dije cubriendome hasta la cabeza con la sábana

-Nada de peros, debes levantarte ahora o te quedarás sin asiento igual a la otra vez en tu otro colegio cuando estabas molesta de no tener un puesto el primer dia de clases...aunque no quisite darme detalles, no importa, te quiero ver en pie en 30 minutos.

Y dicho esto mi madre cerró la puerta mientras yo recordaba ese día del que me hablaba, había llegado tarde y ya no habian asientos asi que tuve que esperar a que llegara uno de los auxiliares que habia llamado mi profesor para que me trajera una mesa junto con una silla y mientras lo esperaba, unos chistositos me empezaron a tirar papeles mientras un grupo de compañeras se reía, sin duda no es el primer día de clases que yo esperaba en ese colegio.

-Ésta vez, no será así- me dispuse a levantarme rápido, el corpiño,la camisa,los calcetines,la falda,los zapatos negros de verano, y al baño a darme una ducha bien rápida o mi madre si que se enojará.

Salí de la ducha, me vestí y nuevamente escuche la voz de mi madre...

-Vamos kory, apúrate, ya pasó media hora y en 15 minutos más pasará el autobús, no alcanzarás a desayunar.

-Ya voy, ya voy, es que no encuentro la torpe corbata...¡la encontré!, enseguida bajo- Me puse mi abrigo, tomé mi mochila y me dirigí al comedor a tomar mi desayuno cosa que demoré 13 minutos justos para después ir al encuentro de mi transporte escolar.

-Adiós madre, te veré en la tarde

-Adiós hija, cuídate.

* * *

-A ver Robin, si logras demostrarme que eres valiente y no le temes a nada como tu dices, te dejaré jugar mis videojuegos, por una semana

-Trato hecho, ¿que quieres que haga Cyborg?

-Mmmm...¡ya sé!- dijo fijando la vista en una ojiverde que estaba subiendo al autobús-¿ves a la chica nueva que viene hacia acá?

-Si...¿porqué?

-Trata de hacer que se tropiece

-Mmm ... no se ...

-No me digas que el "gran" Robin tiene miedo- dijo burlonamente su amigo, distorcionándolo para que lo hiciera

-Está bien, pero me prestas los videojuegos o si no...

-O si no ¿qué?- lo interrumpió Cyborg

-O si no te las verás conmigo- Contestó Robin, de manera desafiante.

Qué difícil sería, no porque tenía miedo, si no porque para su mala suerte tenía que ser mujer, y no, no es que le tenga miedo a las mujeres, si no que Robin siempre ha pensado que el sexo opuesto es más débil que ellos, aparte de que no hiba a votar a la chica al piso por un estúpido trato, pero...¡los videojuegos de Cyborg son lo mejor del mundo! a si que, qué más da, si después de todo podría disculparse, o fingir no haberla visto, era así de simple.

Para su desgracia, al poner el pie, la chica de alguna forma no alcanzó a caer contra el piso, aunque tampoco pudo evitar irse hacia adelante al intentar no caerse, por lo cual era notable lo enojada que quedó.

-¡¿no podrías tener cuidado a la hora de poner tu pie en medio de la pasada?!

-No te vi pasar-contesto el pelinegro haciendose el inoscente- Te prometo que me fijaré para la próxima.

\- Si claro, esa se nota que ni siquiera tu te la crees- dijo notablemente más enfadada que antes al ver que le estaban mintiendo.

-Okey, okey, calma, se nota que no te convencí, lo que pasa es que era un reto, por eso te puse el pie,ya, te lo dije,¿feliz?

-Y justo toco la tremenda casualidad de hacerme esa sancadilla a mí ¿no?, no le podía haber tocado a otra- contestó Starfire sin cambiar su tono

-Bueno, tampoco creí que te enojarías tanto, pero ya sabes, un reto, es un reto.

-Por lo menos podrías pedir disculpas

-No es para tanto, además si lo hiciera, ya no se valdría como un reto ¿o sí?- le contestó Robin cargando su voz de manera arrogante

-¿Te digo algo?

-¿Qué?

-Me dejaste muy claro lo orgulloso que eres

-¿Yo?

-No...tu compañero de asiento...obvio que me refiero a ti idiota- le dijo starfire con notable sarcasmo

-Te dejaré algo muy claro..Yo no soy Orgulloso- dijo robin haciendo énfasis en las palabras

-En realidad...si eres muy orgulloso Robin- le susurró Cyborg al oído

-Si claro...con permiso- dijo la ojiverde aún molesta.

Seguí mi camino en busca de un asiento todabía enojada por cierto,con una disculpa bastaba y sobraba para evitar haberme enojado con él, pero se nota que se dejaba llevar por su orgullo, llegué al penúltimo par de asientos, me senté bruscamente aunque intenté no descuidar mis modales por el enojo y trate de no golpear a mi compañero de asiento, si, fue lo único en que me fijé, que la persona con quien me senté, era un chico...

-Hola, discúlpame por no haberme presentado- me dijo

-No te preocupes, yo también podía haberme presentado- contesté y le mostré una sonrisa sincera.

-Bueno, ya que ya nos saludamos, te quiero presentar a raven- dijo señalandome a una chica con la que por lo que noté, estaba hablando

-Es un placer- le dije a la chica

-Igualmente- me contestó con una voz un poco fría

-Y yo soy...-se paró, subió su pie izquierdo al asiento y puso sus manos en su cintura- "El Chico Bestia Maravilla"...¡ay!-se quejó- ¿y eso porqué Raven?

-Solo Chico Bestia- dijo Raven mientras se golpeaba una mano con la otra después de haberle dado a Chico Bestia un golpe en la cabeza

-jajajaja...-Me reía- eso fue muy gracioso Raven- Seguía riéndome ahora con una mano en la boca

-Si...jajaja...andas graciosa ¿no Raven?-Dijo Chico Bestia con sarcásmo

-Si- Le contestó con una sonrisa triunfadora-Y tu ¿como te llamas?

-Lo lamento- Ya se me estaba pasando mi ataque de risa- Olvidé presentarme...Yo me llamo...Starfire, y es un placer conocerlos- Dije sonriendo, mi madre me aconsejó que para la escuela, usara ese nombre

-El placer es nuestro- Dijo el chico dándome la mano a modo de saludo, a lo cual yo le respondí.

-Bueno, ya que terminamos de presentarnos...¿Me dejarían leer tranquila?- nos preguntó Raven

-¿Y porque no habría de dejarte?, después de todo, fuiste tú sola la que se interrumpió la lectura dándome ese golpe- le contestó Chico Bestia a Raven

-No te lo habría dado, si no dijeras tonterías

-¡Yo no digo tonterías, simplemente quería que Starfire me conociera por ese nombre!

-Por eso, una tontería, todo el mundo te conoce por "Chico Bestia" ¿porque con Starfire debía ser distinto?

-¡Porque hubiese sido genial!

-¡Ya cállate, te dije que quería leer!, ¡¿quieres que te golpée otra vez?!- Dijo Raven amenazante

-¡No!, ya, está bien, me callo- Dijo Chico Bestia asustado

-Por cierto Raven, ¿que estas leyendo?

-"En llamas"

-¿En llamas?- dijimos Chico Bestia y yo al mismo tiempo

-Dios, Chico bestia, te lo expliqué antes de que Starfire subiera al bus

-Pues como puedes ver ya se me olvidó- Respondió levantando sus hombros

-¿Y de que se trata?- Pregunté

-Es muy largo para explicar, a parte, no lo entenderías porque tiene tres libros, y este es el segundo que estoy leyendo

-¿Y es entretenido?- volví a preguntar

-Si, a mi me gustó mucho, tengo las películas, si quieres, algún día te las presto

-Wow, creo que me prestarás las películas porque no siempre me atrapa la lectura, pero, si me prestas el primer libro y la lectura me interesa, puedo leer y después ver la película- Le dije con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo- Me sonrió también- Pero yo en tu lugar vería primero la película y después leería el libro- Dijo y se puso a leer.

-¿Porqué me recomiendas ver la película primero?- Le pregunté con algo de nervios por haber interrumpido su lectura.

-Porque, yo leí "Los juegos del hambre", es el primer libro por si las dudas- me dió una leve sonrisa -Y después vi la película, pero no fue tan emocionante como lo esperaba, debido a que al haber leído el libro primero, ya sabía todo lo que hiba a pasar después de cada escena, en cambio, si no lo hubiera leído antes de ver la película, todo lo que hubiera pasado en ella, hubiese sido inesperado.

-Ahh, ahora entiendo, entonces, voy a seguir tu consejo, pero de todos modos, me gustaría que me prestaras los libros.

-Sí, por supuesto...¿me disculpas?- Dijo señalándome el libro

-Sí, claro, continúa, ya saqué todas mis dudas, puedes leer tranquila- guiñé un ojo y le sonreí.

* * *

Bueno, hola de nuevo n.n, espero que les haya gustado, acepto cualquier tipo de crítica exepto, como dicen otros usuarios, que sean críticas destructivas.

hasta luego!

Por cierto! casi me olvido quiero que me contesten esta pregunta sobre el texto n.n

¿quién creyeron que era el chico con el cuál se había sentado Starfire?

Ahora sí, Hasta luego! y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	2. Capítulo 2

_hola de nuevo n.n! aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que no les aburra la lectura, sin más que agregar,  
que comience la acción n.n!  
_

_**Primer día de clases:**_

_**conociendo nuevos amigos. parte 2**_

Todabía en el transporte escolar, hiba conversando animadamente con Chico bestia, el vivía con sus padres, vive en gotham desde que tiene memoria, me dijo que él también era nuevo en este colegio, pero para su suerte, estaría con Raven, quién a pesar de ser de carácter difícil era buena persona, Raven estaba muy concentrada en su lectura, imaginé que deben fascinarle los libros, y también, que odiaba que la interrumpieran, algo me decía que fué amable conmigo al explicarme lo de su libro, ya que con Chico bestia no tenía mucha paciencia, cada vez que él decía una tontería, Raven le dedicaba una mirada seria o de desaprobación, pero debe ser por eso que Chico bestia le tomó tanto cariño como un amigo, porque lo corrige a tal punto de hacer que él sea un poco más..em..¿inteligente?, supongo que debe ser eso, no se me ocurre otra explicación a porqué Chico bestia soporta a Raven aunque en realidad, creo que es Raven quién soporta a Chico bestia.

-¿Starfire, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Por supuesto Chico bestia, ¿cuál es tu pregunta?

-¿Porqué traes puesto un uniforme?

-No sabría como contestar a eso

-¿Porqué?

-Porque ni siquiera yo, sé porqué llevo puesto esto, mi madre me lo dejó a los pies de la cama, y bueno, en todos los colegios usan uniforme, ¿no?

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero yo, en mi anterior colegio, nunca asistí con uniforme

-Creo que aquí hay gato encerrado, supongo que a mi madre se le olvidó decírmelo, o tal vez no pensó en decírmelo- dije pensativa

-Hey, Raven- llamó chico bestia a la mensionada

-¿Qué quieres?- contestó ella sin ganas

-¿Cuánto falta?

-¿Como quieres que lo sepa, si soy nueva igual que tú?- le respondió fastidiada como si estuviera diciéndole algo obvio, y no se equivocaba

-Bueno, tu siempre tenías las respuestas a todo, por eso te preguntaba, no era para que me contestaras así

-Chico bestia, si usaras un poco tu cerebro, te darías cuenta de que no te contestaría así si no lo merecieras- contestó.

Seguimos conversando, ahora con Raven quien al parecer decidió posponer su lectura para cuando estubiera más tranquila y no dentro de un bus escolar que transporta a un montón de jóvenes estudiantes, todos hablando a la vez y como siempre los típicos chicos adolescentes molestando y tirando quien sabe qué.

Estaba muy entretenida, a pesar de que Chico bestia fuera alegre y Raven reservada, de todos modos siempre salía un tema que a los tres nos interesaba pero, por alguna razón me sentía algo extraña, como si alguien me estuviera observando, sentí un escalofrío de solo pensar eso y me distraje con los chicos, pensando que lo que sentí, fué solo producto de mi imaginación, una tontería.

De un momento a otro, el bus se detiene inesperadamente, casi haciendo que quedáramos pegados en el parabrisa, ok, estoy exagerando, pero fue tan brusca la manera en que se detuvo que podría haber pasado, todos los adolescentes que hiban con nosotros, empezaron a bajarse por la puerta delantera, así que híbamos a empujones tratando de salir, después le voy a dar su merecido a ese desgraciado conductor por haber hecho eso, tenía una cara arrogante al ver qué apretujados estábamos por culpa de él, por no haber abierto también la puerta trasera, por culpa de él, casi me botan al piso, y bueno, pueden imaginar que cuando caes al piso, nadie se detiene a ayudarte, no, todos pasan por encima tuyo, esquivándote de tantas maneras como es posible, ese conductor lo va a pagar caro.

Ya al fin afuera de esa infernal ola de empujones , logré junto con mis amigos, salir al exterior, la escuela era enorme, en la entrada había una reja de fierros color verde en vertical, que se podría decir, era del largo de un bus completo, la cruzamos y enfrente había un gran edificio de tres pisos, los profesores que estaban atrás de todos los estudiantes, nos apuraban para hacer la formación, al pasar por un inmenso pasillo que se encontraba al medio de la estructura, al frente se veía un gran patio, y al final de ese patio, se podía ver una pequeña figura la cual estaba hablando o más bién gritando, al igual que los profesores, apurándonos para formarnos.

-¡Rápido mis alumnos!, ¡rápido, ubíquense en sus filas de acuerdo a su curso!, ¡apúrense jóvenes no tenemos todo el día!

-¿quién se cree él que es para venir a mandarnos?

-Para tu información Chico Bestia, es el director- le contestó Raven

-¿Y como querías que lo supiera?

-Por favor Chico Bestia, no hace falta ser inteligente para darse cuenta, solo basta con ver su vestuario y la autoridad con la que se nos dirige al hablarnos- volvió a contestar Raven rodando sus ojos.

-Chicos, no quisiera interrumpir pero, somos los únicos que no están formados, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe cual es la fila de nuestro curso?, bueno, me refiero el de Raven y yo, el curso de Chico Bestia es el que está justo al frente del director- a penas terminé de hablar Chico Bestia se había ido corriendo a su fila.

-Que caballero- dijo Raven a lo cual yo reí -y bueno ¿donde está nuestro curso?

-Creí que tú sabrías- respodí levantando mis hombros

-Chicas, ¿qué están haciendo paradas aquí, porqué no están en la fila de su respectivo curso?

-Lo sentimos profesora, nos perdimos al observar todo el colegio y no prestamos atención a cuando se empezaron a formar- le rrespondí a la profesora, que por cierto no me agradó

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?- respondió Raven esta vez, de mala gana

-¿Qué hacen aquí, porqué todabía no se forman?- preguntó nuevamente, ahora algo seria

-Por si no se ha dado cuenta profesora, no nos hemos formado porque no sabemos cuál ni dónde está nuestro curso- dijo Raven quién estaba perdiendo la paciencia notoriamente

-Bueno jovencitas, supongo que ustedes sabrán que en este colegio cada curso se divide en 3 grupos denominados con tres letras diferentes, A-B y C, ¿cual es su curso y que grupo les tocó?

-Bueno profesora, a nosotras nos tocó el 4º B- le contesté lo más respetuoso que podía ya que su tono de voz me hacía enojar

-Bien, síganme- contestó -Disculpen chicos, ¿ustedes son el 4º B?

-sí profesora- contestaron unos chicos a lo cuales se dirigía la profesora

-Bien chicas, este es su curso, fórmense de una vez

-Gracias profesora- contestó Raven más seria de lo normal

-Valla, valla, valla, parece que tendremos nuevas compañeras este año- dijo un chico a su compañero de atrás causando mi molestia-Y están muy buenas

-¿Qué miras tanto?...¿a caso no tienes nada mejor que hacer?- dijo Raven ahora enojada con el chico que nos miraba con lujuria, lo cuál me dió repugnancia

-En una formación, escuchando la estúpida bienvenida que da el director, pues no, no hay nada mejor que hacer preciosa- contestó él

-No me llames así- volvió a contestar Raven

-¿Y como quieres que te llame preciosa?

-No te preocupes Raven, te llama así porque no tiene perro que le ladre- le dije a Raven y me dirigí hacia él al terminar mi oración

-Para tu información belleza, si tengo perro que me ladre, pero creo que será reemplazado en un par de días, y no me costará mucho conseguirme otro- Dijo examinándome de arriba a abajo pasando su lengua por su labio superior

-¿a sí?- le contesté- muéstranos quién es

-por supuesto belleza, sus deseos son órdenes- dijo haciéndo una reverencia- Es ella- dijo apuntándo a una rubia, que por lo delgada que era, de seguro se había puesto silicona, ya que le sobraba demaciado tanto en los pechos como en su trasero

-¡Hey tú!- la llamé- la rubia alta de en medio...sí, tú- le dije cuando se dió vuelta, y lo hizo con arrogancia, como creyéndose superior, hay supe que no me agradaría para nada- ¿él es tu novio?- le pregunté

-Como se te ocurre, ¿él? ¿mi novio? porfavor- me respondió y se dió vuelta

-¿No que tenías?- me dirige al chico con arrogancia, al parecer, no supo qué contestarme y se dió vuelta, enojado, no sin antes dejarme una mirada llena de ira, a lo cuál sonreí con superioridad.

Al fin escuché la voz del director decir que pasáramos a nuestras salas y me sentí aliviada, estuvimos ahí parados unos 20 minutos si es que no fué más, ya me dolían los hombros de cargar la mochila todo ese tiempo y también me dolían los pies de estar parada en un mismo lugar, sin moverme. El director empezó a nombrar los cursos separando por letra a cada uno, y después empezó a nombrar pisos y números de salas, algo así como "3º A, tercer piso, sala 4" y así fué nombrando unos 14 cursos hasta que nos nombró a nosotros "4º B, tercer piso, sala 1" y el profesor nos dió la orden de que lo siguiéramos, y de a poco, toda la fila comenzó a avanzar pero no en fila, más bien, los hombres parecían una manada de lobos empujándose unos con otros, corriendo desesperados por llegar a la sala y sentarse de una vez por todas, en cambio nosotras, parecíamos unos loros, hablando y hablando hasta que se nos cansaran las lenguas, aunque claro, sin Chico Bestia, Raven y yo no teníamos mucho de qué hablar.

Por fin en la sala, al pasar el marco de la puerta, a mi derecha estaba el pizarrón y a mi izquierda los puestos, fuí corriendo a buscarme un puesto que me quedara cómodo, Raven y yo llegamos primero que mis demás compañeras, así que podíamos elegir un puesto a nuestro antojo, los puestos estaban ordenados en 6 filas verticales hacia el pizarrón y cada fila tenía aproximadamente 9 puestos hacia atrás, así que creo que se podrán imaginar el tamaño de la sala de clases, ¡era inmenso! éramos unos 48 estudiantes, en mi anterior colegio, estoy segura de que éramos menos de la mitad, si no me equivoco, unos 28 estudiantes junto conmigo, en este colegio todo va a ser mucho más emocionante, algo me dice que este año, será extraordinario. Elegí un puesto de la primera fila, la que quedaba del lado de la puerta, y me ubiqué en el último asiento, en cuanto a Raven, se ubicó también en el útimo puesto de la siguiente fila, al lado mío. Después de unos 7 minutos, al fin llegaron mis compañeras junto con la profesora, eran las únicas que faltaban ya que los hombres habían llegado antes que nosotras, empezó la clase, típicamente, con las presentaciones primero del profesor seguido de los estudiantes, nombre, edad y gustos, y menos mal mi madre me dijo que dijera otro nombre y no el mío, porque al parecer, nadie dijo un nombre coherente por decirlo así, más bién, parecían nombres de héroes, llegó mi turno.

-Bien, tome asiento...su compañera de atrás- miré a la profesora y me apunté con el dedo índice para asegurarme de que se refería a mí- si, usted, nombre, edad y gustos

-Starfire, tengo 17 años y mis gustos...emm...Escuchar música y salir a pasear, sola o con amigos y en lo personal prefiero salir con amigos- la profesora sonrió y asintió con su cabeza que estaba bien y que podía tomar asiento, Raven tenía 16 años y sus gustos eran leer y meditar, y no estaba muy lejos a lo que yo creía que le gustaba hacer.

Pasó la clase, faltaban 10 minutos para que sonara el timbre, la clase por cierto, era química, y la profesora se hacía llamar "Canario Negro", en realidad me agradó su clase así que no fué tan aburrido como yo esperaba, de repente, me tiran un papel que me llega en la cabeza, me volteo y veo a Raven llamándome y me entregó su celular que al parecer tenía un mensaje, y este decía:

"¿que tal les va?, a mi mal, el profesor nos ha estado retando toda la clase, y es muy gritón, espero salir pronto al reseso, ¿nos juntaremos verdad?, no seas mala y responde este mensaje Raven, porfavor, me despido o el profesor me quitará el celular.

Adiós.

Chico Bestia"

-¿Quieres que le responda?

-Como quieras, pero al final pone que fuiste tú la que envió el mensaje

-De acuerdo- le respondí el mensaje a Chico Bestia y me despedí con mi apodo, nos veríamos en el primer piso del edificio en el que estoy ahora, ya que a Chico Bestia le había tocado una sala del segundo piso, pero de otro edificio que estaba al frente nuestro. Compramos nuestros almuerzos para el siguiente reseso, que sería en unas 2 horas más, por desgracia, yo no traía el dinero suficiente para comprarme una bebida o algo para tomar junto con mi almuerzo, pero a Raven y a Chico Bestia les había sobrado dinero, y entre los dos, juntaron lo que le sobró con el par de moneditas que tenía y me alcanzó justo para comprarme un jugo de los pequeños. Sonó el timbre nuevamente después de unos 15 minutos, que estupidez de reseso que daban por cierto, en 15 minutos no se alcanzaba a recorrer ni siquiera el primer piso antes de que se escuchara el timbre. Pero antes de dirigirnos a nuestras salas, Chico Bestia nos jaló a cada una del brazo, y dijo que nos juntáramos en una cafetería que había al otro lado del edificio que le tocó a él, que quería que conociéramos a unas personas de su curso, lo cuál me dejó con mucha ansiedad por saber quiénes eran, Raven estaba dudando pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, yo salté al frente y le dije a Chico Bestia que contara con que estaríamos ahí esperando si es que llegábamos primero, o que él nos esperaría a la entrada de la cafetería en caso contrario si es que nos atrasábamos.

* * *

aquí termina este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ya que por la demora, lo hice más largo que el anterior.

Quiero aprovechar de dejar claro que no dispongo de mucho tiempo para esta historia, aclaro, no digo que no la seguiré, sino que las actualizaciónes no serán muy seguidas, espero estar actualizando unas dos veces al mes y si la escuela me lo permite, en alguno de estos meses, podrían ser tres actualizaciones, pero con eso no me puedo comprometer, les informo de esto para no dejarlos esperando a que pasen los días y no haya actualización, yo soy muy comprometida, y cuando no pueda o me atrase con alguna actualización, vayan a mi perfil, allí publicaré cualquier problema con las actualizaciones.

Sin más que decir, se despide su escritora.

Titan Lover forever


	3. capítulo 3

_**hola de nuevo n.n**_

_**demoré, lo sé u.u pero aquí está lo prometido, nos vemos abajo ahora, a leer!**_

* * *

_**Primer día de clases:**_

_**conociendo nuevos amigos. parte 3**_

"Nos está llendo bien, la profesora es muy agradable, nos tocó la clase de química, que mal que el profesor que les tocó los estuviera retando toda la clase, tienes mala suerte *me río por eso* sí, nos veremos en el primer piso del edificio nuestro, no tardes, me despido o me quitarán el celular de Raven por culpa tuya.

Adiós

Starfire".

Respondí el mensaje que dejó Chico Bestia y le entregué el celular a Raven, aunque para mi mala suerte, la profesora justo dirigió su mirada hacia mí, y pudo ver que tenía el celular durante la clase, se paró del asiento de su escritorio y se puso camino en mi dirección, me puse nerviosa, no sabía que rayos hacer, justo antes de que la profesora lograra arrebatarme el celular, se lo entregué Raven, quién a penas lo resivió, lo guardó igual de nerviosa que yo, la profesora me dirigió una mirada bastante seria, pero no mostraba enfado y se puso a hablarme.

-¿Qué hacía con el celular en clases señorita...?

-Starfire -dije

-Señorita Starfire -terminó de formular su pregunta

-Es que...- no sabía si decirle la verdad o mentirle, después de unos segundos, solucioné mezclar verdad con un toque de mentiras- Lo que pasa profesora, es que mi amiga Raven tiene un amigo que al igual que ella, incluyéndome a mí, es nuevo, entonces nos envió un mensaje para lograr juntarse con nosotras en este inmenso colegio- En realidad, era la verdad, lo único que agregué es que él estaría perdido, era una mentira algo insignificante- y bueno, como Raven no supo qué responder, me pasó su celular para que respondiera a el mensaje de él.

-Eso no la justifica señorita Starfire, haber, muéstreme su cuaderno- me respondió la profesora, ¿mi cuaderno? ¿para qué quiere mi cuaderno? acaso...¿será para ver si he anotado algo?

-Bueno, ha escrito toda la materia, aunque está prohibido usar el celular durante la clase, solo faltan unos 10 minutos para salir al reseso, ya pasé toda la materia y usted a tomado apunte de todo, la perdonaré esta vez, pero a la próxima pídame permiso o se lo quitaré, y no podrá usarlo hasta terminar mi clase, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si profesora -respondí y le sonreí un poco avergonzada, ya que estoy segura que de haber sido otro profesor, me habría quitado el celular de inmediato y seguramente haría que lo viniera a buscar mi madre, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y se marchó de nuevo a su escritorio.

Finalmente sonó el timbre, todos salieron de la sala apretujándose por la puerta como si nunca hubieran tenido un reseso en sus vidas, Raven y yo al verlos salir de esa manera, quedamos con cara de "¿me perdí de algo?", fuimos las últimas en salir de la sala de clases, y nos despedimos de la profesora quién nos sonrió y siguió ordenando sus cosas en una carpeta que luego metió a su cartera y se dirigió a la puerta justo después de que salieramos de la sala, la quedamos mirando y antes de irse la profesora nos dijo "espero que ustedes dos, sean mis mejores alumnas" y le respondimos como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo "cuente con ello" y cada una siguió su camino, de camino al primer piso,le dije a Raven que ahí nos encontraríamos con Chico Bestia y cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, al frente, del otro extremo del pasillo, se podía ver el chico recién mencionado.

les explicaré de la mejor manera posible, el colegio al que estoy asistiendo, imagínense un cuadrado, es un ejemplo muy absurdo lo sé, pero solo imagínenselo, abajo está la entrada, ah, se me había olvidado mencionarlo, es que en realidad, esta escuela es muy bonita, después de la entrada, están unas hermosas colinitas y cada una tenía de cuatro a cinco pequeños conjuntos de arbolitos y arbustos, y en el centro las adornaba unos enormes árboles que podría dar sombra a la mitad de mi curso, después de esa increíble escena, le sigue un gran edificio de dos pisos y justo al medio tiene un pasillo que da a un patio simple y aburrido en comparación a la entrada, del lado derecho e izquierdo, hay dos estructuras con tres pisos cada una, a mí y a Raven nos tocó el lado derecho y a Chico Bestia el izquierdo, la estructura de la izquierda también tiene un pasillo que lo atraviesa y al final de aquel pasillo, a la izquierda, está la cafetería, a la derecha sino me equivoco, una biblioteca, y al frente, hay otro lugar de descanso junto a una gran piscina, supongo que hay clases de natación, eso sería espectacular, en conclusión, si no lo pasas bien en las clases, el reseso te lo recompensa, y casi se me olvida, volvamos al cuadrado, en la parte de arriba están, la sala de profesores y la aburrida sala del director del colegio, una pegada a la otra.

Y bien, espero que les haya sido útil ya que no supe de qué otra forma describirlo.

-Hola chicas -dijo Chico Bestia alzando una mano a modo de saludo

-¿Que tal te va amigo bestita? -le respondí

-A mí, me fué muy mal, el profe nos castigó por culpa de un compañero, bueno, más bien por culpa de medio curso por usar el celular durante su hora, nos dió una tarea que revisaría en la próxima clase, que por cierto, no tengo idea cuándo será esa próxima clase, no se imaginan lo insoportable que és -decía mientras llevaba su mano a su frente abriendo mucho sus ojos con gesto de sorpresa y cansancio

-Entonces... te fué super bien -se burló Raven con su sarcásmo dejando ver una sonrisa que demostraba arrogancia

-No seas mala Raven -dije dejando salir una pequeña risa por la mala suerte de mi amigo- ¿Qué tal si me acompañan a comprar mi almuerzo?

-¿Porqué no? -dijo Raven levantando sus hombros -Yo también debo comprar el mío

-Yo igual, qué estamos esperando, vamos de una vez -dijo Chico Bestia alegremente tal como es él

-Chicos, tengo un problema- les hablé para llamar su atención después de haber visto los precios de un cartel que había en el lugar

-¿Qué sucede Starfire? -me preguntó Chico Bestia

-No traje el dinero suficiente para comprarme un refresco junto con mi almuerzo

-A mí me sobran un par de monedas, te las puedo prestar y mañana me lo devuelves -me dijo Raven

-A mí también me sobra, pero te las regalo, no te preocupes por deberme nada- dijo Chico Bestia guiñándome un ojo

-Oh gracias chicos- dije y los abracé -No sé que haría sin ustedes, ¿cómo podré pagarles?

-Tratando de no asfixiarnos -me habló Raven muy bajo y la solté cuando entendí a qué se refería

-Ups, perdón- contesté apenada y fuí de una vez a comprar mi refresco y al salir por fin de esa marea de estudiantes tratando de comprar, salí sólo para escuchar el timbre que indicaba la hora de entrar a clases -¿Y eso es todo? -pregunté

-Pues, parece que sí -me contestó Raven seria y con tono desanimado en su voz

-Esto es una estupidez -dijo Chico Bestia frunciendo el ceño con brazos cruzados

-Tienes toda la razón Chico Bestia, ¿y cuánto fué? ¿unos 20 minutos? -dije igual de seria que ellos

-Talvez incluso fué menos -me respondió Chico Bestia

-¿Qué te toca ahora Chico Bestia? -dije para cambiar de tema

-Biología ¿y a ustedes?

-Física -respondió Raven antes que yo

-Bueno, nos veremos en el reseso del almuerzo -le dije a Chico Bestia despidiéndome de él

-Está bien, adiós- respondió Chico Bestia despidiéndose y dando media vuelta en dirección a su sala de clase

Ya después de habernos despedido, me dirigí a mi clase junto a Raven, cuando de repente siento que me agarran el brazo izquierdo y me jalan hacia atrás, me quedo mirando a Raven quién sintió lo mismo que yo, pero al parecer fué su brazo derecho, ya que se estaba sobando. Decidimos darnos media vuelta y grande fué la sorpresa al ver que quién nos había jalado era Chico Bestia, quién tenía un rostro de impaciencia y apenas nos dimos vuelta, empezó a hablarnos.

-Chicas, casi se me olvida decirles...

-Decirnos qué Chico Bestia -lo interrumpió Raven

-¿Que cosa? -le pregunté

-Conocí a unas personas muy agradables en mi curso

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con nosotras? -dijo Raven que ahora era ella la que se estaba impacientando

-Tiene que ver, porque quiero que las conozcan- respondió Chico Bestia sonriendo -¿Les parece...en la cafetería al siguiente reseso?, ¿el del almuerzo?

-No estoy segura...

-Cuenta con nosotras, ¿no cierto Raven? -interrumpí a Raven saltando al frente muy animada por la idea mientras ella hacía una mueca de "no tengo nada mejor que hacer" mirando hacia un costado

-Genial -dijo Chico Bestia alegre

-te veremos allí, claro si es que llegamos primero, pero sino, espéranos tú en la entrada de la cafetería- respondí contenta, por cierto, era en la cafetería en donde compramos nuestros almuerzos.

-De acuerdo, entonces, nos vemos en el almuerzo -terminó de hablar mi amigo dando media vuelta y levantando su mano como despedida

* * *

-¡Hey, Cyborg!- llamó Robin a su amigo en susurros

-¿Qué te pasa Robin?- respondió al llamado de su amigo

-¿Cómo te cayó Chico Bestia?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Cyborg claramente confundido

-Me refiero a que si te agradó- respondió Robin como si fuera lo más ovbio del mundo

-Bien, el chico es agradable y es tan malo en sus chistes que me llegan a dar risa de lo absurdos que son- contestó Cyborg riendo por lo bajo

-Sí, tienes razón, "¿porqué la galleta fué al doctor?"- dijo imitando a Chico Bestia

-Porque estaba hecha migajas...jajajajaja- empezaron a reír más fuerte de lo que esperaban haciendo llamar la atención del profesor incluyendo a la mitad de su curso

-Una más que los escuche jóvenes, y los llevaré con el inspector ¿que es lo gracioso?, vamos, compartan el chiste para que todos nos riamos junto a ustedes.

-Bueno profesor, creo que para usted, el chiste no tendrá gracia- decía Robin con mucha confianza no tenía ni la más mínima expresión de nerviosismo ante la presencia enojada de su maestro.

-¿Y porque no debería darme gracia?- los presionaba sin lograr que Robin se pusiera nervioso en comparación de su amigo que sudaba a más no poder

-Es que el chiste...bueno, se trata de profesores- decía Cyborg que se empezaba a calmar al pensar porqué contestó eso cuando el chiste no tenía nada que ver con eso, pero para su suerte, la puerta de la sala se abrió haciendo que el profesor se diera vuelta y los olvidara por completo.

De la puerta entró un joven color verde y de orejas puntiagudas, que para su mala suerte llegó unos minutos tarde a la clase, haciendo que el profesor lo retara ahora a él.

-Lo siento profesor

-Más le vale, ¿su justificativo?

-¿Mi qué?- preguntó Chico Bestia confundido

-Me refiero a la razón por la cuál llegó tarde a mi clase

-Aah, bueno profesor, todabía no he terminado de conocer la escuela, entonces andaba un poco perdido

-Acepto su excusa, pero no será así la próxima vez...tome asiento

-Gracias Chico Bestia, nos salvaste por un pelo- le dijo cyborg susurrando ya que se sentaba atrás de Chico Bestia

-Porqué no se callan de una vez- les ordenó una joven morena que estaba sentada en la fila de al lado izquierdo de cyborg, pero en diagonal a él

-Lo sentimos abeja reina- contestó Robin sarcásticamente que estaba adelante de ella y al lado de Cyborg para luego tomar atención a la clase.

Después de un largo rato de una aburrida clase, el profesor dió una tarea para entregar al final de la hora, ahí el profesor dio permiso para escuchar música, pedir ayuda a algún compañero y el que terminaba antes la tarea, podría conversar con algún amigo o en caso de que terminaran varios, cada uno podría juntarse con varios más y hacer un grupo y conversar siempre y cuando no distrageran a los que todabía no terminaran.

-¿Chico bestia, no podrías ir más rápido?

-Si, eres el que más habla y el que menos se apura en hacer las tareas

-No Robin, no puedo ir más rápido y Cyborg, ¿te molesta que hable mucho?

-No, porsupuesto que no me molesta, pero si fuera yo el que más habla, me apresuraría a terminar luego mi tarea y conversar tranquilo

-¿Chicos, qué es lo que entienden por NO distraer al que no ha terminado?- preguntó Abeja

-¿y tú que es lo que entiendes al sarcásmo de "abeja reina"?- le contestó Robin haciendo comillas con sus manos

-Lo que yo entiendo es que yo mando y que yo soy inteligente, y ustedes unos idiotas- contestó ella orgullosa demostrándolo en su manera de sonreír

-¿Yo, idiota? porfavor- dijo Robin de manera de burla

-Chicos, ya terminé- interrumpió Chico Bestia

-Te felicito- contestó Cyborg dejando notar su sarcásmo

-¿Quieres un pastel de fiesta?- dijo Robin siguiendo el juego del sarcásmo a Cyborg

-No gracias, tengo mi almuerzo- contestó Chico Bestia ignorándolos- bueno, ya que terminé, tengo que decirles algo

-Habla Chico Bestia, soy todo oídos- contestó Abeja

-Quiero que conozcan a unas amigas para la hora del almuerzo- dijo ilusionado

-¿Qué pasará si no accedemos?- contestó Robin desinteresado, lo que extrañó a Cyborg, ya que el es antisocial y serio, pero ahora creía que se estaba pasando

-Tú te lo pierdes, lo que es yo, me encantaría conocerlas- contestó abeja ansiosa

-Yo voy con gusto, ¿y tú Robin o te quedarás solo como un idiota?- le habló Cyborg

-Está bien, está bien, si insisten tanto, iré- accedió Robin finalmente, esbosando una pequeña sonrisa y un gesto de rendición.

* * *

-Nunca me imaginé que una materia me hiba a aburrir tanto, me gusta aprender cosas nuevas en cada ramo, pero definitivamente, este año, física no será mi clase favorita

-Por lo menos, a pesar de que te aburra lo entiendes, ¡yo no sé como voy a pasar el año con lo poco y nada que logré captar de la clase!- contesté con un toque de desesperación en mi voz

-¿No crees que estás exagerando?, digo, este es solo el primer día como para que ya estés pensando en el final de año

-Lo sé Raven, talvez exageré un poco...

-¿Un poco?- me interrumpió Raven

-Bueno, demasiado, creo que me expresé mal, pero en esta clase no he entendido absolutamente nada, no sé como estaré en la próxima

-Para eso tienes todo un año, no te apresures- decía Raven que me mostró una pequeña sonrisa en forma de burla

-No te rías!- dije también con una sonrisa

-No me he reído- contestó Raven

-Bueno, no sonrías- me corregí ante el insignificante detalle de mi amiga al corregirme

-Ya, sigamos, todabía falta media hora para el almuerzo- me dijo Raven y se puso a copiar lo que el profesor anotaba en la pizarra

-¿Raven?- la interrumpí

-¿Qué pasa?- me contesto sin dejar de mirar la pizarra y copiar en su cuaderno

-¿Qué te parece la idea de Chico Bestia?

-¿Cuál?- me puso atención con gesto de confusión

-La de conocer a sus nuevos amigos, a mi me parese fantástica ya que no soy muy buena haciendo amigos

-¿no eres buena?, ya tienes a dos amigos, yo y Chico Bestia- me contestó sorprendida

-Si pero, si Chico Bestia no me hubiera hablado, yo no habría dirigido la palabra a nadie, porque me da un poco de verguenza

-Bueno, sí, en ese caso tienes razón- me contestó asintiendo con la cabeza

-Pero volviendo al tema, dime como te pareció la idea de Chico Bestia

-La verdad, yo soy un poco antisocial, no porque no me guste juntarme con la gente, pero soy muy cerrada a mis problemas personales y es muy difícil encontrar gente que sea como yo- dijo un un pequeño dejo de tristeza mirando hacia un costado

-Oh, no te preocupes Raven, a pesar de que talvez yo no sea una de esas personas, siempre estaré para ayudarte- le respóndí para subirle el ánimo y logré sacarle una pequeña sonrisa- hay Raven, estoy muy ansiosa

-Y nerviosa

-Si claro, también nerviosa, no puedo negártelo, a veces mentir no es lo mío y menos con amigos- dije con rostro de felicidad y nervios.

* * *

bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, éste capítulo trató a partir del final del capítulo anterior entre otras cosas, espero que les haya gustado.

PD: espero reviews ya que ahora estaré más libre para hacer actualizaciónes n.n o al menos eso espero xd y bueno, ustedes ya saben que recibir reviews es la mejor cosa que podría pasar en la vida en el caso de un escritor o escritora n.n

sin más que decir, se despide

Titan Lover forever


	4. Capítulo 4

_**no he estado tan libre como esperaba a parte de que tuve que hacer muchas correcciónes para este capitulo pero aquí está, como siempre espero que sea de su agrado bla bla bla...**_

_**y...Acción! ;)**_

* * *

_**Primer día de clases:**_

_**conociendo nuevos amigos. parte 4**_

Sonó el timbre en todo el colegio, indicando la hora de almorzar, todos salieron a comprar sus almuerzos logrando hacer una larga fila que llegaba hasta la entrada de la cafetería, no se imaginan la sorpresa que espera a Cyborg y Robin que decidieron no hacer caso a su amiga en comprar sus almuerzos antes.

-Chicos porfavor, ¿podrían apurarse?

-Lo siento Abeja, yo y Chico Bestia ya estamos listos, pero Robin perdió su dinero

-Que conveniente, ¿cómo se te ocurre perder el dinero justo en la hora de almorzar?, si no alcanzo a almorzar será culpa tuya

-O tuya si comes lento- respondió Robin fastidiado haciendo que Abeja se enojara y se cruzara de brazos dándole la espalda

-Abeja deja de quejarte y Robin, encuentra rápido tu dinero porque no te voy a dar de mi almuerzo si no lo encuentras- interrumpió Chico Bestia aburrido

-Robin, harás que perdamos la oportunidad de conocer personas nuevas...

-Chicas nuevas- volvió a interrumpir Chico Bestia ahora a Cyborg

-Ya lo encontré, ¿quieren dejar de molestarme?- preguntó Robin ya enojado de que toda la culpa cayera en él

-Bien, vamos a la cafetería antes de que esté lleno- dijo Abeja apurándolos

-Y antes de que las chicas se aburran de esperarnos- agregó Chico Bestia

-Menos charla y más acción- dijo Robin saliendo primero de la sala seguido de Cyborg

-Bien, vamos- dijo Abeja a Chico Bestia dejando la sala vacía después de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

-Starfire, ¿era necesaria esta parada al baño solo para arreglarte el cabello?- me preguntó Raven asombrada

-Y agradece que no soy como otras a las que he visto no solo arreglarse el cabello, sino que además se vienen a maquillar y algunas incluso a cambiarse de ropa- contesté a Raven haciendo que se calmara

-Digo, no es que sea una cita ni nada por el estilo

-Aún así, tienes que estar presentable ante personas nuevas- le dije mientras me peinaba y me ponía unos pequeños pinches para evitar que se me viniera el pelo a la cara

-¿y para qué la crema?- preguntó Raven que se asomó a revisar mi mochila

-Es para que no se me reseque la piel intrusa- la reproché- ¿quieres un poco?

-Solo para mis manos- aceptó Raven y yo también me puse en mis manos y un poco en mi cara- Ya vámonos Starfire o perderás tu ocación de conocer gente nueva- me dijo como si me perdiera la oportunidad de mi vida

-Bien, ya estoy lista, vámonos apurona- le dije a Raven por apurarme tanto y fuimos a la sala a dejar mi mochila y sacar nuestros almuerzos para ir destino a la cafetería.

* * *

-¡Oh, no puede ser cierto!- exclamó Robin ante lo que veía

-Nos llevará horas salir de ahí con nuestros almuerzos- respondió Cyborg

-Se los advertí, les dije que compraran sus almuerzos cuando yo fuí por el mío, pero no, podrían comprarlos en esta misma hora- los retaba Abeja enojada

-¿Así que les advertiste que compraran antes y no te hicieron caso? que par de idiotas- razonó Chico Bestia a lo que decía su amiga

-Ya verán que saldremos de ahí sin mucha demora ¿verdad Cyborg?

-Em...sí Robin, y cuando vean eso se quedarán callados- respondió Cyborg tratando de seguir la idea de Robin.

-No traten de fingir ser superiores porque no les funcionará, sé perfectamente cuánto demorarán en salir de ahí- dijo Abeja apuntando a la larga fila que ahora ya empezaba a disminuir y quedar adentro de la cafetería y no fuera de ella.

-Bueno, vallan de una vez ahora que disminuyó en 6 estudiantes antes de que los mande con una patada- dijo Chico Bestia sonriendo perversamente

-mejor le hacemos caso Robin, no me gustó para nada esa sonrisa

-Está bien Cyborg, vamos de una vez- dijo Robin con una mano en su frente

-Bueno Chico Bestia, ¿me puedes esperar mientras voy al baño?

-¿Me dejarás solo?

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Bueno, a parte de que todos cuando ven a alguien solo piensan que es un "forever alone", ninguno- dijo Chico Bestia sarcásticamente haciendo que Abeja se riera

-Solo serán unos 10 minutos, el baño no queda lejos de aquí

-Está bien, te esperaré aquí mismo tratando de imitar a un forever alone aunque no se me da muy bien la actuación- tratando de que Abeja se sintiera mal, más no lo logró y se puso a ver cuanto habrían habanzado sus amigos en la compra de sus almuerzos ¿Y las chicas? pensó al recordar que se hiban a juntar.

* * *

-Te dije que debíamos preguntar, ahora estamos perdidas por tu culpa

-¿por mi culpa? tú fuiste la que confundió la biblioteca con la cafetería, creo que aquí la perdida eres tú Raven

-Como sea, solo pídele a alguien que nos guíe

-solo porque las dos estamos perdidas- le dije y me puse a buscar a alguien que me diera indicaciones

-¿y bien?...¿porqué no preguntas?

-No quiero preguntarle a alguna engreída a donde queda la cafetería, supongo que sabes como son

-Más de lo que tú crees, no te preocupes...- Raven se puso a ayudarme a buscar a alguien amable que nos ayudara a ubicarnos -¿Qué tal ella?

-Bien, no pierdo nada con intentarlo- le sonreí y nos dirigimos hacia la chica que me indicó Raven- ¡Disculpa!

-¿yo?- preguntó ella

-Sí, tú, ¿podrías ayudarnos?

-¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Estamos perdidas- se me adelantó Raven a lo que yo asentí

-Necesitamos saber en donde está la cafetería si no te es mucha molestia- le dije tratando de no molestarla

-Por supuesto que no es molestia, es más, yo también me dirijo hacia allá, si quieren las llevo

-Eso es lo que queremos, gracias- le contestó Raven sonriendo agradecida.

* * *

Chico Bestia se estaba empezando a quedar dormido, tanto de esperar a los chicos como a las chicas ¿porqué Abeja demorará tanto? dijo que no demoraría ¿Y las chicas a que hora pensarán llegar? pensaba para mantenerse despierto, a parte de que también le interesaban las respuestas a sus dudas, empezó a dar cabezadas para no dormirse y ya rendido, decidió ir a acompañar a los chicos con sus almuerzos quienes y eso lo animó, estaban a solo un estudiante de poder ordenar sus almuerzos.

-Por lo menos ustedes ya van a salir- llegó Chico Bestia al lado de los chicos

-Si, les dijimos que la espera no sería tan larga- dijo Cyborg

-Sólo han pasado 15 minutos y tenemos casi toda una hora para almorzar tranquilos, no sé de que se quejaba tanto Abeja

-Y a propósito, ¿a donde está Abeja?- preguntó Cyborg

-fué al baño, dijo que no demoraría, pero es todo lo contrario- respondió Chico Bestia- Bien, ahora que ya tienen sus almuerzos- dijo observandolos resivir sus pedidos- ¿me acompañan a buscar a Abeja? creo que las chicas no vendrán

-Vallan ustedes, yo reservaré nuestros puestos y también a servirme algo, mi estómago me está gruñendo- dijo Cyborg sacando una papa frita de su pedido

-Espera, déjame sacar algo por mientras- le dijo Robin antes de irse con Chico Bestia y sacó un pequeño puñado de papas que él también había pedido y al ver a su amigo verde suplicarle desidió darle la mitad- ¡deja algo para cuando volvamos a acompañarte!- gritó alejándose dirigiéndose a la salida.

Se puso a conversar con su acompañante mientras hiban a la salida de la cafetería, pero al no mirar lo que le venía en frente, chocó con alguien que al haberla conocido le causó sorpresa y desagrado y al ver su expresión, ella tampoco estaba complacida de verlo a él.

-Cielos, para la otra mira al frente y no a quien le hablas- decía Chico Bestia riéndose

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Abeja a su nueva amiga

-Sí, no te preocupes- le respondió ella

-¿A caso querías la revancha?- preguntó Robin molesto

-Sí, gracias por ser tan caballero y dármela- le contestó Starfire sobándose la cabeza también molesta

-Bueno, para que veas que hay momentos en los que si puedo ser caballero- respondió Robin ya en pie y extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-Gracias pero no gracias, sé diferenciar cuándo es un gesto de amabilidad como cuando no lo es- decía Starfire ignorando la mano extendida del chico

-Starfire, ¿ustedes dos se conocen?- preguntó Abeja confundida

-Lastimosamente si- contestó Starfire quién se puso a observar que el chico estaba acompañado de su amigo- un momento...¿ustedes dos se conocen?- preguntó también confundida a Chico Bestia

-Abeja, ¿tu ya las conocías?- preguntó Chico Bestia ignorando la pregunta de su amiga para unirse al club de los confundidos ya que él también lo estaba

-¿Les parece si buscamos una mesa y de ahí responden sus dudas?- interrumpió Raven que quería almorzar de una vez

-Yo no soy, son ellos- contestó Robin ante la mirada seria de la chica

-Bien Raven, no te alteres, vamos a buscar a Cyborg que se quedó reservando nuestra mesa- dijo Chico Bestia guiándolos a sus puestos.

Una vez todos reunidos se empezaron a aclarar sus dudas sin Cyborg quién claramente no fué partícipe en ninguno de los hechos exeptuando el haber estado de cómplice cuando se conocieron su amigo Robin junto a la chica pelirroja.

-¿Y bien, quién empieza?- preguntó Chico Bestia

-Me da igual- respondió Starfire evitando molesta la mirada del pelinegro a toda costa- Que empieze él- dijo indicándolo

-Bien, y para empezar chica, no soy _él, _mi nombre es Robin

-Y para continuar yo no me llamo _chica, _mi nombre es Starfire- respondió

-Okey, que bien, ya saben sus nombres- dijo Chico Bestia tratando de calmar lo tenso que estaba el ambiente- Ahora, ¿podrían explicarme hace cuánto que se conocen?

-Como dije antes Chico Bestia, que él...- se quedó callada al ver que el chico hiba a hablar y dándose cuenta de lo que hiba a decir se corrigió- Perdón, que _Robin_ te cuente

-Gracias star

-Starfire- lo corrigió

-Starfire- rodó los ojos- nos conocimos esta mañana ya que por un reto le hice una sancadilla sin lograr tirarla al piso y pelearnos hasta la muerte- respondió sin ni un pelo en la lengua que lo interrumpiera

-Bien...- dijo Chico Bestia anonadado por la forma en que sus amigos se conocieron- ahora dime Abeja ¿hace cuánto que las conoces?

-No las conocía, ellas me pidieron indicaciones y yo se las di, no encontraban la cafetería en donde nos conoceríamos- contestó Abeja sonriendo con calma

-Ahora yo quiero saber Chico Bestia como fué que conociste a Robin o más bien, a todos ellos- dijo Starfire que ahora ya no se sentía molesta o enojada, estaba más interesada en las personas que talvez dejaría entrar a su vida cotidiana

-Es que somos compañeros de curso, primero que nada chicas, él se llama Cyborg- dijo Chico Bestia presentando a su amigo

-Es un placer conocerlas- respondió Cyborg sonriendo

-El placer es nuestro- respondió Raven por ambas y Starfire asintió sonriendo alegremente

-Bien, como les decía- volvió a hablar Chico Bestia - Cyborg y Robin están aquí desde hace dos años y Abeja está aquí desde mitad del año pasado

-A si que no somos los únicos después de todo- interrumpio Starfire mirando a Abeja

-¿Y de a dónde sacas paciencia para soportar a tres hombres?- preguntó Raven con intriga mirando a los tres chicos que tenía al frente y dirigir su mirada hacia Abeja

-Bien, mi papá dice que soy de carácter fuerte, supongo que debe ser por eso- sonrió Abeja

-¿qué edad tienen?- preguntó Starfire

-Raven y yo tenemos 16 aunque Raven cumple 17 dos meses antes que yo- respondió Chico Bestia

-Yo tengo 17 - contestó Abeja alegre seguida de Cyborg

-17 también pero cumplo 18 en un tiempo más

-17, no puedo esperar a ser mayor de edad- respondió Robin sonriendo y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Starfire -¿Y tú?

-¿yo?- preguntó Starfire corrigiéndose inmediatamente antes de que Robin hablara -Yo tengo, cumplí 17 hace dos semanas

-Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Starfire- le respondió Cyborg seguido de Abeja y Robin con un "felicidades"

-Gracias chicos, es muy lindo de su parte- contestó Starfire que sonreía felizmente con un pequeño sonrojo de verguenza

-Bien chicos, vamos a clases- interrumpió Abeja al escuchar el timbre- Nos veremos luego, fué un placer conocerlas

-Igualmente, el más idiota fué conocer a Robin- rió Starfire que enseguida le contagió la risa a su amiga

-¿yo qué?- las miró Robin confundido, ellas solo lo miraron y se largaron a reír de nuevo.

* * *

ojalá haya sido de su agrado, ya que a veces me considero un poco DEMASIADO descriptiba y bueno a veces yo me aburro leyendo cosas así, no sé si a ustedes les pase :P

Como sea, cualquier crítica es bienvenida en un review, aunque espero que más que una crítica sea una petición con la continuación de esta historia :D

Sin más que decir se despide su escritora

Titan Lover forever n.n


	5. Capítulo 5

_Lamento la tardanza, ya saben, escuela, tareas, ayuda en la casa, no creo que hiciera mucha falta mencionarlo, como sea, espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo de mi historia n-n._

* * *

_**Comienzo de las rutinas escolares**_

Todos los estudiantes estaban guardando sus cosas ya que había sonado el timbre de salida, más no faltaban los que se preguntaban, que estaban haciendo sus compañeros arreglando sus cosas al no tener conocimiento del horario de salida o simplemente no prestaron atención cuando el director lo anunció.

-Abeja hazme el favor de apurarte ¿quieres?

-Si Abeja, trajiste menos cosas que nosotros y eres la que más demora- dijo Cyborg dando razón a Chico Bestia

-Además...- alcanzó a decir Robin siendo silenciado por Abeja

-¡Si dices una palabra los mandaré a los tres a volar!- gritaba Abeja enojada de las quejas de sus amigos que una vez calmada terminó de arreglar sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta- ¿y bien, van a venir o qué?

-S-si, ya vamos- respondieron los tres asustados más inútilmente trataron de no demostrarlo

-Menos mal la idea era ir a buscar a las chicas y no al revés- siguió quejándose Chico Bestia por lo bajo

-Te escuché- Respondió Abeja haciendo a Chico bestia razcarse la nuca con nerviosismo- así que si quieres que siga siendo así, mejor se apuran- habló mientras iban bajando ya los últimos pares de escaleras

-No hace falta- respondió Robin haciendo que fijaran su vista hacia el frente

-¡Hola chicos!- se veía a Starfire que estiraba su brazo saludando a sus amigos

-Vamos chicos o nos dejará el bús escolar- decía Cyborg una vez reunidos con sus amigas

-Hay Cyborg, no podré soportar otro año llendo a mi casa en un bus escolar, prefiero ir caminando si alguno me acompaña- decía Abeja sin poder creer que hasta en su ultimo año de escuela tendría que ir en esos transportes escolares llenos de estudiantes

-Pero en la mañana, desde mi casa hastá acá pasaron unos 20 minutos, no quiero imaginar cuánto será caminando- respondió Starfire que quería acompañarlos

-Yo los llevaría si en vez de una moto tuviera un auto- contestó Robin levantando sus hombros mirando hacia un costado

-Que aporte Robin- se quejó Cyborg por el comentario de su amigo

-Bien, yo no pienso ir caminando, ¿alguien irá en el bus conmigo?

-Lo siento Abeja, tu sabes qué tan lejos me queda- miró Cyborg haciendo a Abeja sentirse cómplice y es que ya habían ido caminando una vez y habían jurado no hacerlo nuevamente- Gracias, vamos Chico Bestia- le sonrió al gesto de aceptación de Abeja y se despidió de sus amigos

-No me miren a mí, les dije que no podía, voy a hablar con el profesor jefe, adiós chicas- se despidió Robin alzando su mano

-Bien, ya no alcanzé el bus con su charla asi que iré contigo Abeja

-Raven tiene razón, yo también me distraje y no quiero correr para alcanzarlo- respodió Starfire mientras veía al bus alejarse

-Gracias, son las mejores- abrazó Abeja a sus amigas

Las tres fueron caminando tranquilamente conversando un poco de sus vidas y de sus vacaciones, claro que Raven hablaba casi sólo cuando le preguntaban, más aún así, ella no se sentía incómoda estando con sus nuevas amigas, sentía que le hacía falta algo, ¿qué era?...por supuesto, faltaba el molesto chico verde, era la razón por la cuál no estaba incómoda y soltó un suspiro de alivio por su falta luego de una desapercibida sonrisa.

Caminaron durante un largo periodo, más su conversación estaba tan entretenida que no se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la casa de Abeja, ahora les surgió un problema y es que, la casa de Abeja se encontraba en una esquina de la calle, la cuál se dividía en una equis y Raven y Starfire tomarían rumbos distintos a partir de ahí, para Raven ese no era un problema, su casa quedaba en unas tres cuadras más, el problema era que Strafire se olvidó que era nueva en el barrio y por lo tanto, no tenía idea de hacia donde ir.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?

-No tengo idea...¿podrías usar "GPS"?

-Podría, el problema es que no tengo internet Raven

-Qué lástima, yo tampoco tengo internet en mi celular- respondió Raven como recordando algo importante y es que para la situación en la que estaban, lo era

-¡Yo sí!- respondió Abeja tranquilizando a Starfire -Sólo necesito activar los datos...veamos...oh oh- dijo Abeja de repente asustando a Starfire

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Starfire que se estaba preocupando nuevamente -¡Abeja que pasa!- exclamó asomándose a lo que hacía su amiga en su celular para averiguar porqué movía su cabeza negativamente cada cierto tiempo

-Bien, eh buscado todas las maneras posibles y de aquí a tu casa en transporte es una media hora, lo peor es...

-¿Hay algo peor?- preguntó Starfire alterándose -¿Y qué es?

-Es que el único tranporte que pasa por aquí, es el bús escolar, según veo en mi celular, tendrás que caminar siete cuadras al paradero más próximo

-No puede ser- suspiró Starfire y es que son dos cuadras menos que las que aproximó desde la escuela hasta la casa de Abeja, pero aunque fueran dos menos, tendría que caminar sin compañía alguna

-Bueno chicas, me debo ir a mi casa- interrumpió Raven

-Bien, toma mi celular- se dirigió Abeja hacia Starfire

-¿Para qué?- preguntó confundida

-Aunque sean siete cuadras, no es derecho, me refiero a que tendras que doblar alguna que otra vez y prefiero darte mi celular con GPS que arriesgarme a que te extravíes

-Muchas gracias Abeja, prometo estar en la escuela mañana, lista y con celular en mano para entregártelo a penas te vea- respondió Starfire y se despidió de sus amigas -¡Las veré mañana si es que llego a mi casa!- bromeó Starfire gritando mientras se hiba alejando.

"Eso espero" me dije a mi misma, esto va a llevar un buen tiempo, por lo menos Abeja me prestó su celular, de no ser por ella hubiese estado perdida, ignorando la situación en la que me encuentro, este ah sido el mejor primer día de escuela que eh tenido, lamentablemente, pasó lo que tenía que pasar, es como dice el dicho "todo lo bueno tiene su fin", no se me ocurre nada mejor que tener que caminar todas estas cuadras a pie, sin compañía alguna y para empeorar esta caminata no me hará llegar a mi casa, si no más bien al paradero de un bus que recién cuando esté en él llegaré allá, dejaré de pensar en eso y mejor veré el GPS...bien, de aquí debo doblar a la derecha...ahora a la izquierda, por lo menos ya resté dos de las siete cuadras que eran antes, ahora solo debo seguir derecho por esta y las siguientes cuatro cuadras restantes, esto es agotador, ¿qué hora será?, ya han pasado 15 minutos, pero si salí a las 16:45 del colegio, demoramos más o menos media hora a la casa de Abeja, perfecto, sea la hora que sea cuando llegue a mi casa, mi madre me matará, falta una media hora para las seis de la tarde, está oscureciendo y todabía me faltan tres cuadras hasta el paradero, de hacer parar a algún auto por aquí, que me deje cerca de mi casa, lo haría, pero a estas horas algo así sería arriesgado para una estudiante como yo, tampoco es tan tarde, pero de que está oscureciendo lo está y creo que demaciado, mejor descarto esa idea y seguiré caminando hasta llegar al paradero y esperar el autobús.

Para empeorar la situación, ahora está comenzando a correr un viento muy helado, que en vez de darme en la cara, me llega desde la espalda haciendo revolotear todo mi cabello sin dejarme ver bien hacia dónde voy. El viento es cada vez más helado y me traje una chaqueta tan delgada que no me cubre en lo absoluto del frió del exterior, lo único que se me ocurre hacer para mantener el calor de mi cuerpo es abrazarme y frotar mis manos contra mis brazos, más sigo teniendo frío, ahora de verdad deseo tomar ese auto que me deje cerca de mi casa, por lo menos uno en el que esté conduciendo una mujer, es menos peligroso que ir junto a un hombre según me ha aconsejado mi madre.

Sorpresivamente, al lado mío, pasa un chico en moto sacándome de mis pensamientos en un inesperado segundo, no le doy la más mínima importancia y sigo mi camino hasta que un par de segundos más tarde, escucho la fuerte fricción que hacen las ruedas de la moto contra el pavimento de la calle, el chico que había pasado en aquella moto gira su cabeza y mira hacía atrás, si no me equivoco, a quién está mirando es a mí y no logro contener un escalofrío que me recorre la espalda lentamente, cuando veo que pone en retroceso a su moto en mi dirección, no evito entrar en pánico, una vez él al lado mío empiezo a retroceder y cuando me decido ya poseída por el miedo a correr, él me sujeta del antebrazo y lo único que reacciono a hacer, es cerrar los ojos esperando algo muy malo para mí, podía sentir mi corazón latiendo muy rápido, junto a mi respiración que era muy agitada, cuando decido abrir mis ojos noto que él solo me miraba, intentando reconocerme hasta que se dispone a hablar

-¿Starfire?

-¿Robin?

-Sí, ¿qué haces aquí sola?

-V-voy al paradero de algún autobús que me lleve a mi casa- respondo dejando salir un pequeño tartamudeo por el miedo que tuve hace un momento

-¿Te asusté?- me preguntó sonriendo sorprendido

-¿Y qué esperabas?, ¿quieres que te responda que es por el frío o qué?- dije seria

-Espera un momento- y de su mochila sacó un polerón que por cierto se veía muy abrigado -Toma mi polerón, después de un rato no te abrás dado cuenta cómo se te fué el frío con esto- me entregaba su abrigo

-No gracias, no tengo tanto frío como para usar tu polerón- dije siendo nesia en vez de aceptarlo y abrigarme

-Estás abrazándote y tus dientes están chocando unos contra otros por el frío, sin mensionar que tus labios están de un leve color morado, te pondrás mi polerón aunque tenga que obligarte- me respondió dejándome extrañada por su autoridad y logró hacer que lo aceptara.

-Te lo agradesco, te la entregaré mañana

-¿Porqué dices eso?

-¿O me la estabas regalando?- pregunté dudosa

-Claro que no y no te dejaré sola otra vez siendo que puedo llevarte

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes tranquila?

-Aceptar mi propuesta y hacer lo que te conviene, además no me haré cargo de alguna cosa que te pasara sólo por haber sido el último que te vió con vida

-¿Quieres decir que crees que no me sé cuidar sola?

-No he dicho eso, ahora deja de ser nesia y sube a mi moto de una vez

-Prefiero caminar- respondí cruzando mis brazos

-¿Te da miedo?- preguntó molestándome

-No, claro que no- le respondí y viendo que no lo convencía al verlo ahora a él cruzado de brazos, caminé a su moto y con dificultad intenté subirme en ella más me fué inútil, tanto así que sorpresivamente Robin me tomó de la cintura y me sentó en la moto como si fuera un bebé que no sabe lo que hace -No necesitaba tu ayuda, no soy un bebé- le dije seria por su acción y la verdad no me molesto, pero por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de ser indiferente con él.

-Sé que no eres un bebé, pero sí necesitabas mi ayuda- me respondió riendo y subió a la moto colocándose adelante mío -Toma este casco, para tu suerte traje dos- lo acepté y me lo puse aunque sin la costumbre que él tenía, el casco lo hayaba muy pesado en mi cabeza -Bien, pone tus brazos a los costados de mi cintura y afírmate bien

-De hecho, así estoy bien, no te molestes- no sé porqué estoy actuando así, tan como, haciéndome la difícil, ¿no lo hago, o sí?

-Si tú lo dices-

Respondió y de un inesperado momento hizo arrancar su moto haciendo por instinto no sólo que me sujetara a su cintura, si no más bien que me abrazara a ella, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, qué tonta soy, si le hubiese hecho caso estaría sujeta y no abrazada como ahora, pero... ¿lo estoy diciendo porque me molesta?, no, no lo creo así ¿y entonces?, ¿será porque me da verguenza?, tampoco, no siento verguenza de estar así, no lo entiendo, de veras que no logro hacerlo, ¿porqué actúo así de mala con él?.

Fijo mi mirada en Robin y veo que lleva su mano derecha al vidrio de su casco y lo levanta, no sé porqué pero yo hago lo mismo y me empieza a hablar.

-¡Starfire!

-¡Qué!

-¡Necesito tu dirección!

-¡Ah sí, ten el celular de Abeja, ahí sale mi dirección!

-¡Gracias!- me respondió y me hizo sentir bien, como si hubiese necesitado ser amable con él ¿seré bipolar? me llegó esa duda de repente

-¡No hay porqué!-

Le contesté, bajé el vidrio del casco y apoyé mi cabeza en su espalda, para poder esperar un poco más cómoda hasta llegar a mi casa.

Esta era una nueva experiencia para mí, jamás había subido a una moto y menos andado en una, se siente espectacular, aunque sin el casco creo que sería mejor, la moto de Robin por cierto era muy moderna, parecía de última tecnología, tenía un montón de botones que, si mirabas sin prestar atención, pasaban completamente desapercibidos, era muy cómoda para dos personas, me pregunto porqué dijo que solo tenía una moto al salir de la escuela cuando podría haber llevado a una de nosotras, supongo que talvez hubiese sido egoísta, talvez porque no quería o simplemente no sé, de lo que sí estoy segura es que no sé cuál motivo tenía para negar haber llevado a una de nosotras. "Faltan tres cuadras" lo escuché decir así que de cierto modo, me preparé para bajar cómodamente sin tener problema alguno, más no sirvió, la moto de verdad que era grande a mi parecer y tuve que pedirle una mano para que me ayudara a bajar.

-Te lo agradesco, te devuelvo tu polerón, sirvió mucho- le dije realmente agradecida por lo que hizo.

-Bueno, no hay de qué, no me costaba nada llevarte- respondió sonriendo

-¿No tendrás que andar mucho desde aquí a tu casa verdad?

-No, conosco este vecindario y de hecho, queda a sólo unos diez minutos de mi casa- dijo haciendo que me aliviara al no haber sido una gran molestia -no te preocupes, me sé cuidar sólo

-Nunca dije que no supieras, hasta mañana- me despedí

-Te veo mañana- respondió con una sonrisa y se dió media vuelta hacia su moto...por alguna razón empiezo a hacer memoria, me debo estar olvidando algo...

-¡Espera!- lo llamé y al ponerme a correr casi tropiezo haciendo que él estirara sus brazos en vano y luego se llevara una mano a su nuca

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, se me olvidaba el celular de Abeja- dije mirando su mochila

-Ah claro, se me había olvidado también- lo saca y me lo entrega -Ahora sí, nos vemos mañana- se despedía mientras subía a su moto

-Hasta mañana- contesté y fuí a tocar la puerta para entrar a casa de una vez.

Una vez en casa ya casi eran las seis y media, mi madre salió muy preocupada y no desesperada como yo esperaba, me hizo por llamarlo así "el interrogatorio" de porqué llegué a estas horas, le explique todo y cuando terminé mi madre ya estaba mucho más calmada, "¿para la próxima podrías llamar no te parece?" me preguntó, no sé como no recordé ese detalle tan importante, haber habisado, "Lo olvidé, pero será para la próxima" dije con una sonrisa nerviosa, después llegó la típica conversación del primer día de clase, cómo me fué, si me gustó el colegio, si hablé con alguien, en fin, ustedes podrán imaginárselo, después de una larga plática, mi madre sirvió la cena, vimos una película y después fuí a mi habitación.

-No quiero verte despierta después de las doce

-Mamá, ya no soy una niña

-Ni que fueras tan mayorsita tampoco, fué hace solo unas semanas que cumpliste 17 años

-Como tú digas- dije con gesto rendido

-si quieres puedes usar tu celular, me refiero más bien a que no quiero verte levantada después de las doce- me respondió amablemente

-Ok, buenas noches- la abrazé y subí a mi habitación contenta

Prendí el computador, mi pasatiempo en él, es ver videos musicales o buscar imágenes que descargar, de ahí pasarlas al celular y cuando me diera la inspiración dibujarlos, es algo verdaderamente entretenido y normalmente quedo satisfecha con el resultado lo que sí odiaba de dibujar, era pintar y es que los efectos de luz y sombra no se me dan y es precisamente eso lo que quiero lograr, otra cosa que me gusta hacer es buscar karaoke de las canciones que me gustan a parte de ver sus videos, a veces escribo la letra en un cuaderno, normalmente de canciones en inglés, después busco los "lyrics" y veo en qué me equivoqué, igual eso me entretiene un buen rato.

Veo la hora y faltaban siete minutos para las doce, me desvisto, me pongo el pijama y me acuesto a dormir, usualmente escuchando música en mi celular o me duermo viendo videos de los muchos que eh descargado, pero esta vez no fué así, ahora me había puesto a pensar en el día que pasó, las personas que conocí, lo bien que lo pasé y lo que me divertí, hasta que recordé la sensación extraña que tuve en el autobús, esa sensación había vuelto dos veces más, en la formación y después en el almuerzo, lo sentí una vez más cuando estábamos en la salida del colegio, fué cuando creo haberme dado cuenta de que Robin me observaba, creo, porque ni siquiera sé si me observaba precisamente a mí, talvez era eso lo que me molestaba o incomodaba cuando nos topamos en la calle o no sé, simplemente me pareció raro que estuviera mirando en mi dirección. De repente me acordé de cuando me quería prestar su chaqueta yo negándosela hasta que me dió razones entre esas la de que mis labios estaban morados, ¿porqué precisamente debía fijarse en mis labios?, por supuesto que no me estoy imaginando cosas al recordar eso, sólo lo pensé, escucho algo en mi interior que dice que eso es lo que quiero creer y entre tanto pensarlo, al final aún no sé porqué recordé eso, pero ahora ya no importa, lo mejor será dormir, "Espero que mañana sea como hoy" dije y al fin cerré los ojos para caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo n.n

Debo decir que estoy pensando muy seriamente si seguir o no esta historia, lo que más quiero es seguirla aunque demore en actualizar, no importa cuantos reviews tenga cada capítulo, lo que más me importa de ellos, es saber que alguien está leyendo esta historia, así que ya saben, todo comentario es bienvenido, a menos que destruya tu autoestima, eso ya es otra cosa.

Espero mucho sus reviews para continuar.

Se despide

Titan Lover forever :$


	6. Capítulo 6

_Y aquí eh llegado con la continuación de esta historia, lean y disfruten n.n  
_

* * *

_** Rutinas escolares.**__**parte 1**_

"Nació una estrella débil, una estrella débil morirá. La felicidad jamás la consolará, sufrimiento es lo que vivirá, pues lo que ha vivido...Acaba de comenzar"

-¡No!- grité entre lágrimas en medio de la madrugada, una pesadilla pudo haber sido, sin embargo, toda esa gente sufriendo...un reinado que poco a poco se hiba despedasando, muerte...qué horrible fué ver todo eso, no conocía a nadie y me partía el alma ver lo que ocurría, sufrir por quienes no conoces no es algo usual, más había algo en aquellas personas, que despertó una compasión tremenda mientras los veía correr por salvar sus vidas, sin duda alguna, algo que no quiero volver a soñar, algo que no podré soportar ver otra vez.

Aunque sabía que no lo lograría, intente dormir nuevamente...sabía que no podría, miré el despertador de mi velador, marcaba las 06:30 am, no hiba al caso seguir intentando si en media hora tendré que levantarme, con pesar y aún medio asustada por lo que mi cabeza me hizo ver, salí de la cama prendí la lámpara, me puse a buscar mi ropa y recordé que no le comenté a mi madre lo del vestuario, pero ya no importa, cuando me acuerde será.

No tengo ánimo de darme una ducha, ni que me fuera a morir si algún día me olvido de una, me peiné, lavé, cepillé mis dientes, me vestí y bajé al comedor justo que mi madre estaba preparando el desayuno para después ir a despertarme, cosa que fué innecesaria por supuesto.

-¿Porqué tan temprano?- preguntó mi madre sonriendo divertida

-Buenos días- respondí cargando la voz al significado de aquellas palabras a lo que mi madré rió -desperté media hora antes, no valía la pena seguir durmiendo

-Yo creo que sí- respondió mientras me preparaba una pequeña ensalada de frutas con yogurth

-Para mí no, te creo si hubiese sido una hora y no media hora antes- me senté a comer mi desayuno junto a un vaso de jugo de naranja natural -Está muy rico- dije saborenado las deliciosas frutas

-Yo compro cosas ricas si quiero que mi hija desayune y no parta con el estómago vacío como lo hizo en más de un año anterior- respondió a modo de regaño

-Podría hacerme la costumbre con cosas como esta- sonreí y terminé de comer y tomarme el jugo tranquilamente, desearía que todas las mañanas fueran así, pero levantarse más temprano de lo habitual no es nada sencillo- te veo luego- dije despidiéndome al escuchar la bocina del bús escolar

-Cuídate- contestó instalándose en el sillón frente a la tele y es que cómo a mí me pasa, una vez levantada ya no puedo irme a acostar nuevamente si se me da la oportunidad y si lo hiciera me tiraría encima de la cama con la ropa puesta.

* * *

-Buenos días Starfire- saludó Cyborg indicándome el asiento atrás suyo en donde estaba Abeja

-Buenos días amigos- respondí con una amplia sonrisa y me senté al lado de ella

-¿y qué pasó con tu ropa?- me preguntó Chico Bestia atrás mío

-Luego veré qué hago con ese tema- respodí con simpleza -Podrían ayudarme si es que me dan las ganas de inventarme uno

-Sería divertido- sonrió Abeja con emoción

-¿Y el celular?- preguntó Robin de repente

-¿Qué celular?- preguntó confundida Abeja hasta que se dió una idea -¿Están hablando del mío?

-Sí, creo que lo tengo por aquí- reí nerviosa mientras revisaba mi mochila hasta que dí un suspiro de alivio- Aquí lo tienes, no sabes lo útil que fué

-Bien, me has demostrado que eres responsable, cuando surga otra urgencia, ahí estaré para prestártelo- le sonreí por su cumplido -Ahora que me lo pregunto, Robin, ¿cómo sabías que ella tenía mi celular?-empecé a rezar a X'Hal para que no molestaran con lo que hiba a contestar.

-Porque a los dos nos fué útil- respondió poniéndola en confución -Es que la encontré a mitad de camino y la llevé a su casa en mi moto- prosiguió quitando rastro de las dudas presentes.

-Entonces, la caminata no fué tan mala como esperabas- sonrió abeja con gesto de risa

-No, no lo fué- oh demonios, ya veia el sonrojo venir, más para la suerte que me acompaña, logré controlarme, ignorando el doble sentido que pudo haber tenido aquella respuesta.

Pasó el día sin algo muy interesante, claro, las clases de interesante no tienen mucho que digamos, sin mensionar que este es tan solo el segundo día de escuela como para decir que materia me gusta más, pero el reseso recompensaba todo lo aburrido que podría ser una clase o incómoda, ya que desde ayer que venía notando, alguna que otra mirada de mis compañeros y es que aún estoy con el uniforme, eso ya me estaba incomodando, tenía que hablar con las chicas para darme una idea del nuevo uniforme o más bien, traje que usaría el resto del año, habían dos resesos antes del almuerzo, sería más conveniente comentarlo en el del almuerzo,en ese hablaría con las chicas lo del traje, no me molesta que estén los chicos presentes, talvez podría pedirles alguna opinión también a ellos, el recreo del almuerzo es el mejor momento para hablarlo ya que no andamos caminando de allá para acá, estamos todos reunidos en una mesa y puedo llevar cuaderno y lápiz para las ideas que se nos ocurran, creo que llegará a ser muy entretenido.

* * *

-¿Para qué ese cuaderno?- me preguntó Raven

-Ya verás- fué lo único que respondí seguido de una sonrisa ansiosa

-Vamos chicas, Cyborg y los demás ya se instalaron- interrumpió Abeja que venía de la fila de pedidos para el almuerzo.

-Bien, vamos a comer que estoy muy ambriento- decía Chico Bestia lanzándose a su pedido especial de carne de soya con arroz -ah, Starfire, ¿para qué trajiste eso?- me preguntó antes de hecharse el primer bocado a su boca.

-Pues como se habrán dado cuenta, estoy viniendo con uniforme y es que no tengo un traje especial para vestir en el colegio, así que quiero que me ayuden a crearme uno

-Podrías usar un traje como el de Raven y problema resuelto- dijo Robin mientras comía un trozo de carne

-No creo que le siente, además sería aburrido que usara algo que otro ya tiene, siendo que puede inventar un traje nuevo y talvez mejor- respondió Raven sirviéndose un jugo de naranja

-Creo que Raven tiene razón- asintió Abeja

-Bueno, lo que me importa ahora es cómo lusirá, la decoración queda a un lado, quiero saber que podría usar, podría ser...¿polera y pantalón?

-¿junto a unas botas de taco bajo?- comentó abeja sonriendo ansiosa, sabía que sería divertido

-O polera, short, y botas- dijo Chico Bestia

-Em..junto a unos guantes sin dedos y algún ¿colgante o brazalete en tus brazos?- opinó Cyborg dudoso

-No, nunca me acostumbré a usar guantes, pero lo del brazalete en los brazos me parece genial- contesté haciendo que Cyborg sonriera con satisfacción

-Una polera ligera, short o mini falda, panties con diseño y unas botas negras con taco alto, junto al brazalete que dijo Cyborg...¿Qué?- preguntó Robin viendo que lo mirábamos sorprendidos

-¿quieres que la polera sea traslúcida también?- le preguntó Cyborg con burla

-¿O escotada quizás?- siguió Chico Bestia, también con burla

-La verdad a mi me gustó la idea- dije haciendo que Robin sonriera

-¿En serio?- preguntó Abeja sin poder creerlo -¿no crees que te veras algo atrevida?

-Si lo piensas en ese sentido talvez sí, me gustó lo de la polera, la falda y las botas junto al brazalete- me lo imaginaba y me vería muy bien

-¿mini falda y botas de taco alto?- preguntó Raven dudosa

-bueno, tampoco que sea tan corta como para que me incline un poco y se me vea hasta el alma, por supuesto que no- contesté riendo -sería una que me llegara a mitad del muslo y las botas serían sin tacón o si no con uno pequeño- terminé sonriendo

-Me parece bien- me sonrió Robin satisfactoriamente cosa que me agradó haciendo que le devolviera la sonrisa

-Bien, nos vemos a la salida- se despedía Cyborg levantándose justo cuando sonó el timbre

-Adiós chicos- respondí

-Nos vemos- gritó Raven que ya hiba de camino a la sala y se despidió levantando la mano

-¡Gracias por sus ideas!- grité siguiendo a Raven pero de espaldas a ella hasta que la alcancé

-¿Era en serio lo que dijiste del comentario de Robin?- me preguntó de repente

-¿Cuál?- pregunté confundida

-El de tu nuevo vestuario

-Ah ese, sí, siempre me han gustado las faldas, la verdad no tengo recuerdo alguno de cuando me empezaron a gustar, simplemente me gustan, pero jamás eh usado mini falda...

-¿y porque ahora sí?

-no sé- respondí confundida mirando a un costado -Quiero hacer el intento- le sonreí

* * *

Pasó el día un poco más entretenido, al igual que el día anterior, acompañé a Abeja hasta su casa junto con Raven y igual que el día anterior, seguí yo sola.

Por X'Hal, necesito averiguar de algún transporte que pase por los alrededores de la casa de Abeja que no sea Robin, sería casi imposible que él pasara todos los días por aquí y me dejara a la puerta de mi casa, por no decir que también me estaría aprovechando si me llevara de nuevo...Ese es...¡el bús escolar!, ¡oh no!, no alcanzaré a llegar al paradero para detenerlo, corrí lo más rápido que pude, fué inútil, quedé a media cuadra de distancia del paradero, no hay más remedio que seguir caminando y esperar otro autobús que me deje a mi casa.

"Oh Robin que alegría verte

-sube, yo te llevo

No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco *sonrío*"

"Si pasara eso sería demasiada buena suerte" pensé en voz alta después de imaginarme esa plática fictisia con Robin.

-¡Sorpresa!

-¡Ahh!- tomé aliento después del susto que me dió -¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?!

-Ni que fueras una anciana- se reía haciendo aparecer una sonrisa en mí

-Por supuesto que no lo soy, aún así de verdad que me asustaste- respondí sentándome, ya había llegado al paradero

-Lo lamento- seguía riendo más calmadamente

-Wow, Wally, no sabía que andabas en Skate- dije admirando su patineta

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí linda- presumía

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunté cruzada de brazos sonriendo desafiante

-Como que andaba en Skateboard- respondió riendo a lo que rodé los ojos

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Voy a visitar a una amiga

-¿Y a mí no?- dije poniendo carita de perrito lastimado

-En otra ocación- respondió sin importancia

-Ya no más, de todos modos ni me emociona verte- respondí fingiendo enfado, seguro está jugando

-Oh no te enojes- me dijo abrazándome, tal como lo sospeché- sólo jugaba

-Para que veas que yo también sé jugar- respondí riendo -¿Me acompañarás hasta mi casa?

-Claro, tengo que tomar el mismo autobús que tú

-Genial- sonreí -¿Ese es cierto?

-Sí, vamos- respondió haciéndolo parar.

Wally es mi mejor amigo, el único que tenía hasta ahora, me acompañaba en las buenas y en las malas, lo mejor de él, es que no importaba cuán triste estuviera en ocaciónes, él siempre estaba conmigo consolándome y sacandome unas cuantas sonrisas, era eso junto a su alegría y optimismo lo que más me gustaba de él.

Lo conocí en uno de los talleres al aire libre que hacían cerca de mi barrio, asistían muchos chicos y chicas de entre 12 a 16 años, en ese entonces yo tenía 15 años, entre ellos estaba él junto a otro chico, siempre andaban juntos, eran como hermanos, Wally era más sociable que yo, mientras que su amigo era reservado en ese aspecto, mi problema era que me daba verguenza conocer a otros y decir algo fuera de lugar o que me empiecen a molestar, prefería evitar la sociabilidad limitándome a estar en mi compañía y la de nadie más, más las cosas no se dan como quieres, la mayoría de actividades eran grupales y yo me quedaba en los grupos de chicos menores que yo, una vez hubo una actividad en parejas un chico y una chica, mientras ya todos tenías al suyo yo estaba sola, Wally me agradaba pero no me atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, su madre era una de las que organizaba las actividades, wally y su amigo estaban solos al igual que yo y una chica rubia que estaba a no mucha distancia de mí, nos dijo que eligiéramos o ella nos vendaría los ojos y ubicaría a uno de los chicos a cada lado, tendría que elegir a uno sin saber quién sería, me llama la atención que el amigo de Wally estuviera rrogándole por algo y después de aceptar sus súplicas se va no muy contento al lado de la rubia y su amigo se gana a mi lado, cosa realmente incómoda para mí. Después de haber realizado la actividad Wally se nos acercó, por supuesto no me hiba a ir, sería de mala educación ya haberlos conocido de alguna manera y no presentarnos.

"-Hola, me llamo Wally

-Eh...Es un placer...Me llamo Kory

-Él es mi amigo...

-John- interrumpió él

-¿qué edad tienen?- pregunté tímidamente

-16- respondió Wally pasando su brazo por los hombros de su amigo obligándolo a acercarse -¿Y tú?

-Yo tengo 15"

Respondí sintiéndome apenada por ser menor como si fuera una diferencia de tres años, pero bueno, exageraba un poco las cosas en mi pubertad.

Fué a partir de ese día que con cada clase nos híbamos conociendo más y más, él era atractivo, no puedo negarlo, siempre lo observaba desde lejos como una psicópata pero es que de verdad me atraía y el tiempo no ayudaba mucho, aunque la atracción por suerte no aumentaba, tampoco disminuía, y de verdad que me molestaba, para mí, era imposible enamorarme de mi mejor amigo y hasta la actualidad lo seguía siendo, me gustaba y me sigue gustando mucho cuando me abraza o yo lo abrazo a él, me agrada mucho tener ese contacto tan cercano con él, y cuando me ponía a pensarlo odiaba mucho que me agradara, por más que quería algo más, me limitaba a pensar que era mi amigo y nada más, estaba completamente segura de que lo nuestro no hiba más allá que una amistad de hermanos y era eso lo único que me gustaba pensar, no, no me gustaba pensar así en realidad, era la razón la que me hacía pensar así y era a ella a quién trataba de seguir y no a los sentimientos, ni siquiera debo estar metiéndolos a ellos en esto, es sólo una amistad, nada más.

-Bueno, adiós Kory, te visitaré algún día- dijo y me besó la mejilla, me sonrojé, X'Hal, cómo detestaba aquel sonrojo

-Adiós- alcancé a decir antes que se bajara.

-Ah, hola hija

-Hola- respondí tirándome en el sillón

-¿Y cómo te fué?

-Mamá, quiero cambiar mi uniforme

-¿Qué?- preguntó mi madre

-Eso, quiero vestir otro traje para la escuela

-Hay, debiste haberme dicho antes

-Se me había olvidado- contesté apenada

-A mí también, por eso te lo digo

-Bueno, mira, con mis amigos nos dimos una idea de como luciría- dije sacando el cuaderno con el dibujo que hice de mi nuevo traje

-Está muy bonito- dijo tomando mi cuaderno y su rostro cambió inesperadamente a uno de tristeza al ver mi dibujo -Ven, tengo algo que sé que te gustará -dijo y la seguí hasta su habitación, abrió una puerta de su armario y sacó una caja que había a un rincón de éste

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo y descúbrelo por tí misma- dijo sin cambiar su rostro ahora nostálgico aunque trataba con mucho esfuerzo, de sonreír

-No puede ser...¡Está hermoso!

-Te dije que te gustaría- me respondió alegremente -Perteneció a una amiga que...Ahora está en un mejor lugar- empezó a decir con la mirada perdida -Antes de que la tragedia ocurriera, me dijo que algún día ese hermoso vestuario que ella alguna vez usó, te lo obsequiaría a tí, y aquí lo tienes, tu nuevo traje para la escuela- terminó con una sonrisa

-Me encanta, no sabes cuánto, y lamento lo de tu amiga, debe haber sido una persona maravillosa

-Lo era, nunca sabrás cuánto- terminó de decir y yo la abrazé afectuosamente y ella devolviéndome el gesto

-Me lo probaré de inmediato- dije y salí muy velozmente hacia mi habitación, el traje era muy hermoso la verdad, consistía en un top junto a una falda y botas largas, tenía un especie de cuello que por lo que me dí cuenta, era parte del top, y justo traía un brazalete como el que dijo Cyborg junto a unas extrañas mangas sin manos que me llegaba hasta el codo, esto era casi lo mismo que propuso Robin, aunque sin las panties y que todo el traje era de color morado, justo el que más me gustaba, esto me encanta y estoy segura que a Robin y a los demás también les gustará.

* * *

_¿Y bien?, ¿les gustó?_

_Esperaba subirlo en un día más, pero me decidí a subirlo hoy mismo :)_

_como siempre, espero que les haya gustado, y un review nunca está demás n-n_

_Saludos! y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D_


End file.
